1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tooth whitening accelerator composition and method of using the same to enhance the whitening power of a whitening formulation and, more particularly, to a tooth whitening accelerator composition that includes a salt of boric acid and a polyol carrier and a method of using the same.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Tooth whitening has become popular with many consumers, as many desire to have a white and bright smile. Consumers desire whitening systems that offer whiter teeth in shorter amounts of time, and with less tooth sensitivity. Conventional tooth whitening formulations include a peroxide based formulation to effect whitening of the teeth. Conventional tooth whitening accelerator compositions generally function to whiten teeth by providing an abrasive element that mechanically whitens teeth, thereby enhancing the chemical whitening effect of the tooth whitening formulation. When the abrasive agent is used, there is a potential to damage the tooth surface and the tooth enamel.